Outcast Of The Dead
by Trooper012
Summary: Dante Barrack has declared war on his former highschool and the students that attend it. It made his life a living Hell all through freshmen and softmoar year do to the bullying and harassment of his fellow peers. Now Dante will get his revenge, however...he will find out that there are greater evils than the poor deeds of teenagers when the world is ruled by the dead.
**Hey everyone! This is a new story I've been working on for awhile now, I finally decided that I had enough to post the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, like my other fanfic the chapters will be short but I think the content in those chapters will be satisfying. Now, I put a piece of myself into this story, mainly the first chapter, this is how I use to feel and think. Some people I showed it to said not to post it because of how it could effect me, but its a risk I'm gonna take. Remember to leave a review of your thoughts on it, flames reviews are not accepted and will be seen as irrelevant unless they happen to make a point. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dante's Inferno

"It's almost time….." I said looking at my watch, my heart starting to race as I thought about what was to take place in a few minutes. Finally, I will show everyone in this God forsaken school how I truly feel. These thoughts in my head have now become a reality, and there is no going back now. I already told my love ones farewell with a note I left on my bed for when they got home later that day. The night before I made sure to cherish my final moments with my mom and little sister, who had just turned six. I love them to death, and I wish I didn't have to put them through what was to come, but I've made my decision. This school will burn by the end of the day and the blood from those who've wronged me, both intentionally and unintentionally, will cover the walls for all to see as I make my mark.

As I wait for the timer on my watch to go off, I notice the calmness in the air, like the calm before a storm. I start to smile as my hand pats the duffle bag lying next to me, almost as if it were the only friend I had. It was surprisingly easy to get it up here without attracting any attention from both students and teachers. They probably thought its contents consisted of sports equipment or gym clothes, sadly for them, that wasn't the case. The contents of this here duffle bag are that of a small arsenal consisting of weaponry I had stole from my dad's gun locker. It also contains some handmade equipment that I made a few months prior to today, making them and hiding them weren't easy. I had to make sure no one was in the house at the time, and when my family was home, I made sure to hide what I was making in secret compartments. Then early this morning when I was the only one in the house I quickly packed up and walked to school.

I actually ran into a friend of mine who I've known since middle school. We didn't talk for long, he didn't even ask me what the bag was for, and before we parted, I told him to go home. He was confused at first, but then he decided it'd be nice to have the day off. We said goodbye and went our separate ways, and as I looked back, I knew that I'd never see him again. Friends, right next to family, are the best source of comfort, for me however, comfort comes far and wide. My family always tried to comfort me when I was depressed, but I'd shut them out and stay in my room for hours. They just wouldn't understand how I felt about the world, and nobody would, but thats how I liked it.

 **BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep!**

I pushed the button on my watch to stop the alarm, and then I got up and knelt over my bag. I unzipped it and looked inside, I took a deep breathe, and pulled out my dad's assault rifle, which was already loaded with a full mag. Next, I pulled out his magnum revolver and placed it on the ground next to the rifle. My trench coat was next, I put it on and butting it up, and I have to say that it fit nicely. Then I pulled out my handmade items, five pipe bombs filled with shrapnel, building them wasn't easy. I put them in one of my pockets and put the magnum in the other, then I closed the bag, picked up the rifle and proceeded to the entrance to the roof. My hand was inches from the knob when suddenly, voices could be heard coming up the steps.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, we're gonna get in trouble." a female voice said as she climb the steps to the roof.

"Don't worry about it, the teachers are busy with their students so nobody will be wondering the halls at this time." said the other voice, this one being a male, as he and the girl rapidly climbed the steps. "We're gonna have total privacy..." he said opening up the door. "Maybe we can finally..."

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

The two students fell to the floor with a thud, as the sound of gunfire echoed through the school campus. I couldn't believe it, I had just killed a couple in cold blood, and yet, I felt nothing. Standing there, I watched the blood from their fatal wounds flow out of their lifeless bodies. The eyes of the two remained open, still filled with the shock of seeing me. I then switched my gun to single fire so I didn't waste ammo, then I began my decent to the second floor. I walked through the door to the hallway, when the P.A. came on.

(ATTENTION ALL TEACHERS AND STUDENTS! AT THIS TIME I NEED TO ASK THAT YOU ALL REMAIN IN YOUR CLASSROOMS! WE ARE ON AN OFFICIAL LOCKDOWN!...) I froze, they must've heard the gunshots, meaning that my time was running out.

(...WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN ASSAILANT! DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE...*CRASH!*...HEY!...WHAT ARE YOU-...NO!...NO GET AWAY FROM ME!...AH! AHHHHHHHHHH!)

The P.A. went silent, I didn't understand what had just happened, but I did know that it wasn't good. Whatever it was, the cause for the lockdown wasn't because of me, someone else was attacking the school. I continued to walk when i began to hear screaming from all around the school, students by the dozens scattered out of classrooms, running for their lives. Those who were to slow were trampled by others, some pushed and shoved their fellow peers out of their way. Then a nearby classroom door opened as students piled out and began running toward me, to scared to notice the rifle in my hand. I raised it up against my hip and fired into the crowd of students.

*BRAKA!...BRAKA!...BRAKA!...*

They dropped like flies, and when those who had not been shot began to realize that I was shooting at them, they quickly turned around and ran in the other direction, some going back into the classroom. I walked up to the door to the classroom, reached into my pocket, and pulled out one of my creations. It was a pipebomb that I had made few weeks prior to this day, I lit the fuse, and threw it through the door way. There was a pause, and then a loud explosion echoed through the halls, I looked through the doorway to see that the bomb had hit its targets, for there were bodies filled with shrapnel. One however was still alive, so I decided to finish the job, I walked over and pointed my rifle at the head of the student. Suddenly I remembered who it was, she was a first year student to the school, I recalled walking by her and her friends before, only to be laughed at behind my back. She always thought that she was better than everyone in the school, with the look of someone who only loved herself. But now, all I saw was fear and pain in her eyes...

*BRAKA!*

I walked out of the classroom and proceeded down the hallway, by this time every room had been cleared out. I thought for a second that I was the only one in the school, until I heard the screaming. I ran to the nearest window and looked out only to see a horrifying sight. I saw students attacking one another, grabbing and yanking as the victims screamed, but that wasn't what they were screaming at, they were screaming at the bits of flesh being ripped from their bodies by the attackers. I watched in shock as a student closes in my line of sight was eating alive by two of his peers. A few minutes later they dispersed and walked away, limping in a sluggish manner. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this stuff could only happen in movies, not in real life. But then my fears were confirmed, the half eating corpse became re-animated, and rose up from the ground in a awkward way. " _What the hell is going on here, I definitely don't remember seeing any zombies on my way over here._ " I said slowly backing away from the window. I suddenly heard shuffling to my left, turning my head I saw a figure coming towards me. I raised my gun and took a shot...

*BRAKA!*

The figure stumbled back, it was a direct hit to the heart, but it regained its balance and continued on forward. By this time, it was in the light, and I could see the persons face. The only problem was he only had half a face, the rest was bitten off. His shirt was covered in blood, probably his own, and his eyes, his eyes looked almost completely white. He moaned and as he got closer, he began to raise his hands, I pointed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

*BRAKA!*

The re-animated corpse fell to the ground, it wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. There was suddenly more movement coming from the other side of the hall. Two of the undead turned the corner and began walking toward me, I hesitated and began to back up, then I felt something grasp my shoulder. I turned around to see a face with white eyes, and as I turned to shoot it, I was immediately shoved to the ground. I held my gun in front of me as the dead student began to try to take bites out of me. Remembering the other two that had previously turned the corner, I realized that I had to act fast before it was to late. I tried to push it off me, but the weight was to much, I was losing my strength. Then I remembered that I had put my magnum inside of my pocket. With what little strength I had left, I put all the pressure onto my left hand while I quickly reached into my pocket for the magnum. I felt the grip of the gun and yanked it out, shoving it into the mouth of the reanimated corpse.

*POW!*

Blood splattered all over the ceiling as well as my face, the corpse's body went limp on top of me. I still couldn't get it off me, and then I noticed the two undead decending down upon me. I quickly put my hand on the forehead of one, while placing the barrel of my gun in the other's mouth. With the first one's mouth close to biting off my nose I again pulled the trigger of my magnum.

*POW!*

The head went limp, I then quickly shoved the magnum's barrel into the mouth of the last undead corpse.

*POW!*

The last dead fell to the side, I could finally rest for now. I rolled the body of me and got up, looked around, and picked up my rifle. I walked up to the nearby window, and looked out of it. I could see them, roaming around the campus, just like in the movies. I still couldn't believe it, I began to pace from side to side until I heard a scream outside. It was a student, possibly a freshmen, who had wondered into the open.

"HEY! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" the boy yelled as the undead began to move toward him.

I watched the way the dead limped their way toward the boy, it fascinated me. There was just no way that any of this was happening. I held up my rifle as they came closer to him and pointed it out the window. "Might as well help him out..."

*BRAKA!*

The boy fell to the ground motionless as the undead stumbled on top of him and began to devour his flesh. I watched as they tore him apart, and for some reason, I couldn't stop. It hypnotized me, the way they bent over the boy and took chunks out of his body. The hollow look in their eyes as they roamed around the outside. Then I snapped out of it when I started hearing shouts. I looked up and saw three students on one of the cat walks. It was a girl and two guys fighting off one of the undead. I recognized them around the school but I never got to know them, but I've over heard people talk about them, about how the girl, Rei, broke up with one of the guys, I think his name is Takashi, and is now going out with the other guy. Relationships are a bunch of bullshit to me, they only end in heart break.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" one of the boys yelled as I saw the undead bite into his arm as it began to bleed. The girl and the other guy quickly took care of the undead, and rushed to aid their friend. I aimed my rifle at the girls head and pulled the trigger...

*CLICK!...CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!*

"Fuck! Not now!" I yelled as I pulled out the mag and angrily threw it on the ground. I dropped the rifle and pulled out my magnum, checking the amount of bullets I had left in it. Only one was left, which means my time was up. I began to walk down the hall, and after a few minutes of walking, I found the one place to commit my final act, my old classroom. The memories were heavy as I recalled the torment that went on in here. I could hear the ones who bullied me continue to harass me and embarrass me in front of the others. I was known as the weird kid who always sat by himself and never talked. They'd stare at me from across the room in groups of boys and girls, laughing and pointing as a tear fell down my face. I would've killed myself right there to show them how I was feeling, but, she was there to keep me going. Yes, she was the only one to talk to me and be my friend, though it took time for me to open up, in the end, it was perfect. I told her how I felt about the students in the school, how I wanted all of them to suffer the way I have, and what I was willing to do to make that happen. But she betrayed me, and reported me to the authorities, getting me expelled and causing me to be under surveillance by the police. I spent months plotting my revenge on both her and the school, my hatred consuming me. Now I'm here, the same place that started it all, and I will finish it in the same spot that I lost myself.

I sat in my seat, and directed my eyes to the board and saw today's lesson. They were teaching the same shit from before, boring and stupid. I hated every bit of it which made it the perfect place for my end. So I put the barrel of the gun into my mouth and cocked back the hammer. The taste of metal filled my mouth as the sound of quietness filled my ears. Everyone must either be dead or undead, roaming the school until they rot. I'm the last one left, all alone, just like old times, and now it's time to end it. I put my finger on the trigger, and slowly began to pull back on it, but it wouldn't budge, it was stuck. No matter how hard I tried the trigger would not budge, then I realized it. The trigger wasn't the problem, it was me the whole time. I didn't want to pull the trigger, something in me prevents me from doing it. My will to live was overpowering my will to die, but I didn't want to live any more, so I began to over throw my will to live.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*POW!*

I opened my eyes...I was alive...looking down at the gun a noticed that it was slightly turned to the right, on the outside of my mouth. I looked behind me and saw a bullet hole in the wall and then I looked back at the gun. I gripped it tightly in rage and began to angrily bang it on the table.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I threw it against the wall in anger, and then punched the wall behind me. Blood began to bleed from my knuckles as I pulled my hand from the wall, and then a tear fell from my eye as I realized that I was unable to commit suicide. Then I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the hall as I snapped out of my emotional state.

"Hurry, this way!" I heard a female voice yell, and I knew that voice, I've heard it before at school, the voice of Saeko Busujima.

My mind began to race, I froze as the footsteps came closer, and then it hit me. In order for me to get out of here, I need the help of others, but first I need to get out of this attire. I quickly took my trench coat off and threw it behind a desk, then I quickly ran out the door.

"Help! Somebody hel-OOF!" I miscalculated the distance I heard the footsteps as I was immediately tackled to the ground by Saeko herself. I opened my eyes to see her on top of me and staring at me with a blank expression. I didn't know what to do, then I realized that there was another person with her. The school's nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, I remember her, I use to lie to her all the time to get out of class and sleep in her office, such a nice woman.

Saeko then got up, picked up her wooden sword, reached down and grabbed my hand, hoisting me up onto my feet. The school nurse looked at me in a weird way as she opened her mouth to talk. "Hey, I remember you, you're..." she was cut off by the moan of a undead which came around the corner.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Saeko yelled as she pulled me away, the nurse following behind us. We turned a corner and ran into three undead students which began to stumble toward us as we stopped dead in our tracks. Saeko then ran forward, knocking the undead to the ground swiftly, so fast that I barely saw it happened. She then waved us to come forward as me and the nurse quickly acknowledged and ran toward her.

"GRUUUUUHHH!" My leg was grabbed by one of the undead on the ground, it pulled and yanked my leg closer toward itself as I suddenly fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the nurse standing next to Saeko as the dead student pulled toward me. Both seem to be hesitant, but Saeko finally ran over and slammed her bokken on its head, silencing it for good.

"Thanks..." I said trailing off.

"AHHHHHHH!" a female screamed as we all looked up into the direction it came from.

She immediately pulled me up again and we all ran down the hall, made a left, and continued on toward the location of the yell. We were just about there, when Seako suddenly stopped, and looked down at something. She knelt down over the body of a deceased student, and looked at it as if she were studying it. Then my heart sank, it was one of the students I had shot, she was riddled with bullet holes in a pool of blood. The nurse walked over and examined the body as well with a worried face.

"That doesn't look like bite marks at all, it looks like somebody had..." Another scream echoed through the halls as Saeko began to run toward it, followed by the nurse, I just stood there, my heart beating rapidly. Seconds later I calmed myself and headed off into the direction of Saeko and the nurse headed, hoping that I hadn't been found out.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, again, I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read my story. If you have any questions at all feel free to PM me, don't worry, I don't bite, I'm a very rational person. In other news chapters for this story will come out slowly do to the fact that I'm working on my other story 'Dragon of Sin' at the same time. I go from one story to the next depending on the mood I'm in. Thanks again everyone! Hope to see you next time!**


End file.
